


Rhett First Prime

by SciFi_Warrior



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Science Fiction, Stargate SG-1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFi_Warrior/pseuds/SciFi_Warrior
Summary: Set in the Stargate SG-1 universe. Rhett and Link get Goa'uld symbiotes and become entertainers.





	Rhett First Prime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingparentheses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/gifts).



> Authors note: The timelines might not match exactly, but close enough for this story. This is a work of fiction and I do not own any of the characters used here. Also, this is the first crossover fic I’ve written.

It was the early 2000’s and the System Lords were falling. A group of Goa'uld went into hiding on Earth. Some of them went to North Carolina in the United States of America, where they settled down in the small town of Buies Creek. 

Two young engineers were visiting their respective parents in the town, but they didn’t know that their parents were hosts to Goa'uld symbiotes. They too were taken as hosts. Those two engineers were Rhett and Link.  
Their goal was to stay hidden and be inconspicuous, but the Goa'uld thirst for power and worship was not being met by their jobs as engineers. Their wives (who did not have symbiotes) could tell something was wrong. The engineers memory had gaps, as the infant symbiotes did not have full control of their hosts yet. They played it off as stress due to their jobs, and so their wives encouraged them to make a career change.

The desire to entertain was in their hosts nature and offered a better opportunity for power than the career of an engineer. One of the advantages of building their own career rather than taking over an already successful entertainer was that the attention they got was more likely to be the wanted kind, rather than the unwanted kind. They decided to take the risk and embark on a new career.

As the years went on, they became more successful. Their hairstyles changed, but they maintained a relatively youthful appearance. One of the benefits of having a symbiote was their hosts were able to age slower than a regular human. If they could get a sarcophagus they would be able to live for centuries.

Using their wealth and fame, they were eventually able to acquire everything needed to build a sarcophagus, including Naquadah. Until this point, they were both relatively equal in their relationship. They both naturally vied for power over the other, but in a friendly way. This was not to last.

Centuries passed and the sarcophagus warped their personality. The balance of power they maintained for decades shifted. Link eventually became a new System Lord, and he kept Rhett as his First Prime.

However, in private, they were still close friends. Closer than friends. Closer than a First Prime and his master should be.


End file.
